


The Hood's legacy

by Bl4ckHunter



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: AU after 1x23, Other, Tommy Merlyn Lives
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:15:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23863630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bl4ckHunter/pseuds/Bl4ckHunter
Summary: One-shot story. What if Oliver is the one, who arrives to save Laurel instead of Tommy during the Undertaking?
Relationships: Laurel Lance/Tommy Merlyn, Oliver Queen and Tommy Merlyn
Comments: 4
Kudos: 22





	The Hood's legacy

**Author's Note:**

> Something that I had wondered some times. Basically, Oliver gets to CNRI to save Laurel before Tommy.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own DC Comics or the CW TV shows Arrow, The Flash, Legends of Tomorrow, Supergirl or any other characters or elements pertaining to the mentioned franchises.

Laurel tried to lift up the debris on top of her as CNRI was crumbling down. "Please, help me! Help! Please!"

Then she saw the archer in the green hood burst in and relief coursed through her as he lifted the debris. "Hang on!" He grunted, as he was picking up the debris.

Laurel got a good look at his face and her eyes widened. "Ollie?"

"Get up! Go!" Oliver ordered as he helped Laurel free herself and she got up. "Get out of here, Laurel!"

Laurel ran off, just as Tommy entered. "Laurel! Thank God, we need to run!" They ran off and met Quentin and Anastasia outside as Quentin hugged Laurel in relief but a moment later, the CNRI crumbled down.

Laurel screamed and tried to run back in. "Ollie! No! Ollie!"

"No, Laurel! You can't!" Quentin pulled her back.

"Ollie!"

"It's too late! It's too late!" Quentin said, holding Laurel in a bear-strong embrace.

"Ollie… he was there?" Tommy realized.

"Ollie!" Laurel kept on screaming.

Tommy rushed back into the crumbled building, looking around. "Ollie! Ollie!" He heard groaning as he saw Oliver buried under the debris. "Ollie…" Tommy panted out, trying to help him. "Oh, my God. You're gonna be fine, Ollie. Just hang on, you're gonna be fine…"

"I'm not so sure about that…" Oliver whispered and Tommy gasped in shock upon throwing away the last piece of debris and saw his best friend impaled on a piece of rebar that was sticking out of his chest.

"Oliver…"

"Is… is Laurel safe?" Oliver whispered.

"Yeah. Yeah. She's fine. You saved her." Tommy assured, trying to pull Oliver away but he groaned.

"Don't." Oliver shook his head. "We both know I'm not gonna make it."

"No. No. I refuse to let that—"

"Tommy…" Oliver held Tommy's hand. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry for the lies… for Laurel… everything…"

"No. No. I know I called you a murderer but you are not. You are a hero. You hear me?" Tommy insisted. "You're a hero."

"I… had to kill your father…" Oliver admitted and Tommy sighed. While he was not comfortable with the killing part, when facing Malcolm in Merlyn Global Group, he realized that his father was too far gone.

"You did what you had to do to stop him. I know I called you a murderer but you're not. You are a hero. You beat the island. You beat my father." Tommy said as he tried to pull Oliver out. "Come on." But as he yanked Oliver out of the rebar, Oliver slumped on the ground with eyes closed, his body limp.

"Oliver." Tommy's eyes were getting wet, trying to shake Oliver frantically. "Open your eyes, Oliver! Come on! Open your eyes!" He broke down in tears as he sobbed into Oliver's chest.

* * *

Few days later, Tommy, Laurel, Quentin, Thea, Roy, Moira, who was allowed to before her trial, Walter, Diggle and Felicity attended Oliver's funeral.

"So, I was right all along." Quentin admitted, newfound respect for Oliver coming up. "It's funny. I called him a murderer. But he saved your lives, time and time again." He turned to Laurel and Tommy. "He tried to do right by all of us." He then turned to the coffin guiltily.

"He was trying to do what the courts and the cops couldn't. Save this city." Laurel said, still heartbroken. While her old feelings for Oliver had resurfaced, now she lost him forever.

Thea was lost for words, not sure what to think as she knelt towards the grave. "Just say 'hi' to Dad for me." She put a kiss on her hand before putting it onto the gravestone, a stray tear falling down from her eye. Roy saw Oliver now in a different light than the spoiled brat he had believed him to be, realizing that Oliver was trying to protect him, when confronting him at Merlyn Global Group.

Diggle and Felicity felt… lost without Oliver. He gave them purpose, a mission worth fighting for. And what were they without him? Where would they go?

* * *

Laurel and Tommy walked down the cemetery as she looked at him. "Did you know? That Ollie was…"

"…the vigilante?" Tommy asked and sighed. There was no point denying it anymore. "Yeah. I've known for a while. And there were times I wish I had told you but… the truth is… I was jealous and angry. I knew that you two couldn't walk away from each other."

"And now what?" Laurel asked. "Where… are we going to go from here?"

"I don't know." Tommy said. "But… what I do know is that… I need some time alone."

"What about Thea?" Laurel pointed out, seeing Moira and Thea crying at Oliver's grave.

"Look after her, Laurel." Tommy said as he kissed her. "I love you but… I need to go. I need some time to think."

Tommy was walking down the graveyard but stopped, when he faced a brown-haired young woman in black coat. "You feel as if you have lost your path, have you, Mr. Merlyn?"

Tommy stopped as he eyed the woman warily. Something was… off about her. Tommy could not tell what or why but… his instincts were telling him to be careful around her. "Who are you? What do you want from me?"

"I knew Mr. Queen. I was one of his teachers. And I know the look in your eyes, Mr. Merlyn. You have lost your path and have no idea where to go. Perhaps I can teach you to find a new path." Talia offered.

* * *

_**Five months later** _

Tommy entered the basement of Verdant, which used to be Oliver's lair. Diggle had enlisted and gone on tour to Afghanistan again, while Felicity had moved from Starling City and started to work in S.T.A.R. Labs in Central City instead, with Cisco Ramon, Caitlin Snow and Hartley Rathaway, while helping Harrison Wells with the new particle accelerator.

Tommy flipped the switch and was not surprised to notice that the green hood and the crate Oliver had brought from Lian Yu, was still lying on the desk but there was a small layer of dust on it. After training with Talia, perhaps Tommy could continue where Oliver stopped. This city needed its protector. And now knowing that Oliver was a hero this city needed, someone else had to step up. Tommy opened the box with Shado's hood and bow as he went out.

* * *

In the church, the Hoods were about to execute Thea before the archer disarmed one of the Hoods by firing an arrow. "Get away from her!"

The Hoods opened fire at the archer in green as the archer jumped down, taking down the Hoods by shooting them in the shoulders or knees, incapacitating them as one of them stared at the archer in disbelief, while the Hood undid Thea's restraints.

"Run!" The Hood ordered.

"Back from the grave to save your sister, Queen?" The man sneered.

"I'm not Oliver Queen." The Hood said, knocking out the copycat.

Thea stared at the archer for a moment. It couldn't have been Oliver but there was something familiar about him. She didn't think about it for too long as she ran off.

* * *

Isabel Rochev was entering her limo, smirking that she was about to tear apart Queen Consolidated, with Moira Queen in prison, her son dead, her daughter incapable of running a multimillionaire company and Tommy Merlyn? He was no threat to her. His name was associated with mass murder.

But suddenly, an arrow shot her chauffer in the shoulder as he screamed in pain and Isabel panicked before she was pulled out through the sunroof as the Hood aimed an arrow at her.

"Isabel Rochev, you have failed this city!" The Hood snarled and Isabel paled.

* * *

Tommy entered the bedroom of Laurel's apartment, where she was in bed, blissfully sleeping, oblivious of anything as he took off his shirt, lifting the blanket and laid down next to Laurel, kissing her on her cheek and running his fingers down her bare back.

Laurel stirred and opened her eyes slightly. "You're not sleeping, Tommy?"

"I'm just thinking about Oliver, you know?" Tommy said.

"I miss him too." Laurel nodded as he kissed her on her cheek.

"Good night, Laurel." Tommy said.

"Good night, Tommy." Laurel said before falling asleep again.

Tommy sighed. He had months of training, whereas Oliver had five years. He knew that protecting Starling City wouldn't be easy… which made him wonder how could he lie to Laurel and Thea and others about what he was doing. Either way, he knew he had to keep his promise to Oliver and continue his mission. He picked the List and pen and crossed Isabel Rochev's name off. Tomorrow, he would find the next target, now that he exposed her black market activities. Now that he knew that Oliver didn't kill every single criminal or person on the List, Tommy was looking at Oliver's mission with newfound clarity. But he still had a lot to learn. He was sure that when the time was right, Talia would find him to complete his training.

* * *

Al-Owal, also known as 'The First', the man, who had trained Malcolm, when he joined the League of Assassins, was assigned to deliver punishment upon Al Sa-her's family for Malcolm Merlyn's crimes and violating the League's code of honor, due to not being granted permission from Ra's to follow through with the Undertaking. He was assigned to kill Tommy Merlyn and make sure the League's justice was served but seeing that Wareeth Al Sa-her had been trained in the ways of the League, his interest was piqued. It was obvious that Tommy had no idea who his father was, making him wonder who was his teacher.

Al-Owal lowered his goggles and smirked, intrigued. He decided to report back to Nanda Parbat. Perhaps Ra's could use another recruit and perhaps Tommy Merlyn would be able to surpass one of the Demon's Head's best students.

**Author's Note:**

> As much as I love Sara, for the sake of this fic, she is dead, so no Canary here. Whether she died when the Gambit went down or Slade tossed her out of Amazo is up to the reader's imagination. And I'm not sure whether Slade or Chase would pursue with their vendetta, with Oliver dead but considering how unstable Mirakuru made Slade and how insane Chase was, I guess they would, so again, for the sake of this fic, Slade died on Amazo too and no Adrian Chase is here either. But Isabel is still a crazy bitch, hence why this happened.
> 
> And it's obvious that without Oliver, both Diggle and Felicity would need to find a way to move on, so Diggle enlisted back in the army like in the end of Season 4 and Felicity came to work into S.T.A.R. Labs after Isabel Rochev took over QC and had her fired.
> 
> And I always find fics, where Tommy takes up Oliver's mantle and becomes the next protector of Star City, interesting and considering Talia likes to find people with potential, it's not off the stretch she would decide to train Tommy, just like Oliver, too.
> 
> And the ending is more like a cliffhanger. By the code of the League, they punish an entire family for crimes of one of their own, which meant that they would target Tommy but considering that Tommy was trained to an extent in the ways of the League, surely he would pique Ra's interest.
> 
> Please review and let me know if you have enjoyed this one-shot.
> 
> With regards
> 
> Bl4ckHunter


End file.
